Elliot Samuels
|rank = (2378) (2380) (2390) |status = Alive |father = William Samuels |mother = Natalie Samuels |siblings = *Mark Samuels *Mary Samuels |marital = Married |spouse = Jenna Wilson |children = N/A|image = CommanderKarma-1.png}}Commander ''Elliot Samuels ''was a first officer onboard the in the late 24th century. ( ). Family *Vice Admiral Natalie Samuels (Mother) *Commodore William Samuels (Father) *Ambassador Mark Samuels (Brother) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Mary Samuels (Sister) *Captain Jenna Wilson (Wife) Biography Childhood Elliot Samuels was born on August 2nd 2344 at Earth Space Dock in orbit around Earth, to Vice Admiral Natalie Samuels and Commodore William Samuels along with his Brother Ambassador Mark Samuels and Sister Lieutenant Junior Grade Mary Samuels they had a happy life. During his Childhood in 2350 he got to see a Klingon Warship for the first time and actually got to meet some Klingons while spending time with his mother while his father was at Starfleet Command, he was so interested in meeting more Alien Species he decided he wanted to be a Starfleet Officer just like his parents. Starfleet Academy In 2360 Elliot and his sister entered Starfleet Academy and both did great met some very interesting people, Elliot took classes in command and helm operations while his sister took Tactical training and both graduated in 2371. Starfleet Career In 2371 Elliot Samuels served onboard the USS Hood under the Command of Captain Robert Desoto, as his helm officer during a mission to a planet along the Tholian Border the Hood came under attack by three Web spinners and thanks to some fancy Flying by Ensign Samuels the Hood was able to escape in one piece. In 2372 When word got out that the Klingon Empire has Broken away from the 2295 Khitomer Accords, Captain Desoto wanted his ship to be prepared for anything the Klingon Empire can throw at them. And that came in a conflict that involved the Hood with a fleet of 48 Federation Starships and 49 Klingon Warships and cruisers, But the battle never happened due to the Cease Fire that then Chancellor Gowron and Captain Benjamin Sisko made due to a Dominion Plot to weaken the Federation and Klingon forces enough for the Dominion to come into the Alpha Quadrant and take it over. In late 2370s The Dominion Wars broke out and Elliot Samuels transferred to the USS Devonshire Under the Command of Captain Ian Quince Knapp, and he helped the crew destroy a Dominion Outpost and engage several Jem'hadar fighters and Warships during the War and participated in Operation Return, First Battle Of Chin'Toka, Second Battle of Chin'toka, and the Invasion of Cardassia after the War Lieutenant Commander Elliot Samuels was on vacation when he met Jane Kal and the two fell in love and got Married. Hobbies and Interest Elliot is like Commander Riker with the Expection of playing the Trombone he plays Poker with some of the Senior Staff once a week, and does some exercise programs to stay in shape And he spends time with his wife Jane when their not on Duty. Service jacket *First Year Cadet, 2360 - 2363 *Second Year Cadet, 2356 - 2357 *Third Year Cadet, Field Training, USS ''Berlin, 2357 - 2358 * Lieutenant (J.G.), Flight Controller, USS Repulse, 2360 - 2362 * Lieutenant , Second Officer & Chief Flight Controller, USS Lexington, 2366 - 2367 * Lieutenant, Chief Flight Controller, USS Thunderchild, 2367-2368 * Lieutenant Junior Grade, Assistant Flight Controller USS Defiant 2371 * Tactical Officer onboard the USS Devonshire, 2373-2375 * Commander,Executive Officer, USS Helena, 2376 - 2380 * Captain, Commanding Officer, USS Helena, 2380 - Category:Starfleet officers